Lost & Found
by L0VEisREALx3
Summary: Just as Nick is finding himself through work and music, Miley is losing herself to an approaching wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have no business writing another story right now, but this is definitely only going to be 5 chapters max and it was a concept that's been tugging at me for a while now, but I just finally put all the pieces of it together based on recent events.**

* * *

Nick groaned as he heard his alarm go off. He reached over and pressed the snooze button and then rolled over and burrowed back into the sheets to get a few more minutes of rest. When it went off the second time he finally sat up and swung his feet to the floor.

He smiled contently as he looked around his bedroom in the Los Angeles penthouse that he had bought with his own money. He felt proud knowing that it was his space that he had earned with his hard work.

He only had a moment to appreciate it though because soon his cell phone was ringing from the bedside table where it was connected to the charger.

"Hey Kevin," he said when he picked it up.

"Hey bro, Dani and I are boarding the plane now. You're still coming to pick us up right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, good. Just wanted to let you know that we're on time and we should be at LAX by noon."

Nick chuckled. His brother would still call him acting like he was a kid when the truth was he had just celebrated his 20th birthday a few weeks ago. He was perfectly capable of knowing when he had to pick his brother and his sister-in-law up from the airport, especially on a day as important as today.

"I'll be there waiting."

"Great, can't wait to see you guys," his oldest brother said enthusiastically.

"Same. Have a safe flight!"

Nick hung up the phone and then stood up to stretch, the shirt he slept in showing off a few inches of his toned stomach. He had been hitting the gym with Joe a lot lately and it was showing off.

He stripped down and got into the shower, singing his favorite song on his new album about a girl who had used him. This weekend, him and his brothers were finally releasing their fifth album on their own record label. It had taken hard work and there were times when he just wanted to quit and try and find a label to sign them, but now that it was happening he couldn't be any prouder.

By the time he got out of the shower it was almost 6:30. He threw on some khaki shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was growing out, it was basically the length it was before he shaved it, but he wasn't sure if he should leave it or shave it again. He ran the towel through his hair and then tossed it into his laundry basket.

He walked out into the living room and saw his brother Joe sleeping on his couch. He rolled his eyes. Joe had most definitely not been invited over, but ever since Nick had given him a key to look after it while he was in New York, Joe popped by a lot more frequently.

"Joe! Wake up!"

"Go away, mom," Joe grumbled and rolled over.

Nick couldn't help but laugh. There was a time where Joe showing up on his couch would've pissed him off but now he just found it comical.

"Joe, what are you doing here?"

"Well, last night I was at Zero and the trip back to my apartment seemed so long so I figured, why not drop in on my little brother? But you were sleeping so I just crashed here."

"Dude, you're always crashing here. Just buy an apartment in this complex. I know their are units available."

Nick wasn't mad though, in fact, without Joe's antics his life would be pretty dull most of the time.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you know what tonight is?"

"Of course I do. Our album is dropping. Finally."

"Get up and get ready. I'll buy you breakfast and drop you off at your apartment."

Nick waited until Joe got up and then he went to the front door. He opened it and saw the newspaper sitting there. He opened up to the entertainment section and smiled when he saw the name of his band at number seven on the singles charts. The new single, which was a combination of their original pop rock with more refined sound and lyrics, was doing great. It may not be a number one, but after their long hiatus, he was ready to take anything. Next he turned back to the sports page. He missed the Yankees game last night and he wanted to know how it went.

Just as he was finished reading about a possible trade his favorite team might be making, Joe came back into the living room looking cleaner although still in the same clothes he was wearing last night and to sleep.

"Ready?" Nick asked, carefully folding the newspaper back up.

"Yup," Joe said and the two of them left the apartment and went down to the parking lot.

Nick unlocked the doors to his mustang. He didn't think he'd ever get a car that he loved more than this one. He really missed it when he was in New York, but now he always took the opportunity to drive it.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to tonight," Joe said as Nick pulled onto the main road.

"Me too," Nick said smiling, "I'm really proud of what we were able to do in the past few months. Start over again without Hollywood records, make out own label, write and record and produce a new album."

Joe couldn't help but notice the way that his brother was beaming. Joe wasn't sure if he had ever seen Nick looking so happy and if he had it was when they were much younger.

"You should be proud. You worked hard, little brother."

"Thanks, so did you."

Nick pulled into Starbucks. It was now 7:15 and the place was somewhat busy, but it was mostly people running in quick and then leaving so it was easy to find a parking spot right in front.

Joe opened the door and Nick went to go through it. Nick turned around to say thanks and was surprised when he bumped into someone who was on their way out.

"I'm so sorry," Nick said blushing, embarrassed that he wasn't looking where he was going. He looked down at the small girl he had run into. She had short blonde hair and large oversized sunglasses on.

"It's fine," she whispered.

"Miley?"

Nick whipped around to look at his brother who was staring at the girl who Nick had run into.

Now that Nick took a closer look at her, the oversized tank top and leggings that she wore were definitely something Miley would wear. The sunglasses hid a lot of her face, but he could still recognize it was her.

"Hey Joe, Nick," she said quietly, shifting her coffee into her other hand, "how are you?"

Joe stepped into the coffee house and gave her a hug.

"I'm good, how are you? We haven't seen you around at any events in a while."

"I've been busy," she smiled tensely. Nick noticed the way that she was shifting back and forth on her feet like she just wanted to get out of there.

"Well, we're releasing our album tonight at the Hardrock, you should come. You and Liam, of course. Congrats, by the way."

Nick felt frozen. This was the last thing he was expecting to happen today and to be completely honest, he had barely even thought about Miley lately. He had heard she was engaged, but he had been so busy throwing himself into his work that it had distracted him from even thinking about girls.

Miley eyed Nick (or so he assumed, seeing as he couldn't actually see her eyes behind her huge glasses) and he felt a lump form in his throat.

"I don't think we'll be able to make it, but thanks."

She pushed past the two brothers and out the door where looked around quickly and then practically ran to her car. Nick watched as she got into it and drove off and away from them.

"That was so awkward," Joe said with a laugh, "Did a cat have your tongue? You literally said nothing to her."

"I didn't know what to say," Nick answered honestly, "Now can we go get our coffee? People are starting to stare."

One latte, one black coffee, and two fan pictures later, Nick and Joe were back in Nick's car.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so quiet after seeing Miley?" Joe asked.

Nick shrugged.

"When was the last time you saw her anyway?"

He shrugged again.

"Nick!"

"Okay, fine. I don't know. Sometime before the summer. Maybe even before that."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not really."

"Do you know when she's getting married?"

"Joe!"

"What?" he said defensively, "I'm just curious why you've suddenly turned into a zombie."

Nick exhaled, "I don't know. I guess it was just weird seeing her. I mean how would you feel if we suddenly ran into Demi today?"

"Okay, point taken," Joe said with a laugh, "Do you have a copy of our CD in here? I want to listen to it again."

Nick sighed in relief at the distraction and slipped into the music that he had poured his entire life into the past few months.

Nick was ready and waiting at the arrivals terminal at LAX when his oldest brother called him again.

"Hey, Nick, you're still coming right?"

"Yeah," he said puzzled, "I'm outside now."

"Okay, we'll be right out," Kevin said before hanging up.

Nick glanced out the window and saw his brother and his sister-in-law leave the airport with two carry-on bags. Dani looked elegant as usual in designer jeans and a creme colored blouse and she stood a little taller than his brother in her brown high-heeled boots. He was happy to see that the cameras weren't following them right now although he was sure they'd be around later tonight for their album release. As much as he wanted to support his brother, he felt so awkward when the cameras were around and he couldn't act natural. He had already seen several episodes where he was almost completely cut out of conversations because he seemed so uncomfortable.

Nick rolled down the window and waved. He had switched his mustang for his truck so that their bags and them would fit. Kevin waved back and they walked over to his car, placing their bags in the back.

"I can't believe you thought I would forget to be here Kev," Nick said laughing, "Who do you think I am, Joe?"

"I didn't think you forgot!" Kevin protested, "I just thought you might be..."

"Engaged in something else!" Dani finished for Kevin as he trailed off. She smiled widely at Nick through the rearview mirror.

"Or not engaged," Kevin mumbled, causing Dani to shake her head at him.

Nick glanced back and forth between the two of them. Was he missing something?

"You guys are being really weird," he announced, just causing them to laugh awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Nick, it's nothing," Kevin insisted but the look he was exchanging with his wife said otherwise.

"Come on," Nick complained, "Just tell me. I can take it. What was there a bad review of the album? Did Joe blow up the pipes in his apartment again? Does dad want us to do another TV show?"

"I don't know if we should be the ones to tell you, Nick," Dani said, reaching forward from the backseat to squeeze his shoulder.

"Now you have to tell me."

Another glance was exchanged between the husband and wife. Kevin nodded hesitantly.

"Well, you know I get anxious on planes, right?" Dani started. Nick nodded.

"Well your brother was sleeping so I bought wifi and was messing around on the Internet when I found an... _interesting_ story."

"If it's about me, it's probably a lie. I haven't been on any dates or gone to any clubs, gay or straight."

Kevin laughed loudly and Dani smiled.

"It wasn't about you, Nick... It was about Miley."

They eloped. That was Nick's first thought. Not that he was exactly counting on an invitation to the wedding, but still. Nick always thought that when he found the girl he wanted to marry, he would want to share it with everyone he knew, why would anyone want to elope and hide it?

"She broke off her engagement."

"What?" Nick said and slammed on the brakes. The car behind him laid on the horn and swung around him.

"Jesus Christ, Nick!" Kevin yelled gripping his seat tightly and looking around at the mess Nick had created behind them.

"Sorry!" Nick said while stepping on the gas again, "I just don't think that's possible. I saw her this morning and she seemed fine."

"You saw her this morning? But the story said she was missing. Even her family hasn't seen her."

"Yeah, just for a minute though with Joe. I'm telling you it's not true. Probably just a stupid rumor."

"Was she wearing her ring?" Dani asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember."

"It was pretty big, I think you'd remember it."

"She would have told me."

"Would she?"

"Yes- No- ugh I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because Miley's not my responsibility anymore and she hasn't been for a long time. I'm in a good place right now. I'm happy to be working and enjoying who I am without anyone else."

The car filled with silence that roared in Nick's ears. Miley wasn't his anymore. He hadn't even seen her in probably over half a year and he wasn't counting anymore anyway. Only the smallest part of him was still attached to her and it was easy to ignore.

"Do you guys want to grab some lunch?" Nick asked to fill the silence.

"Yeah, sure," Dani said.

"I'd love a good burger right now," Kevin offered.

And just like that the topic of Miley was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, it's kind of sad when a story can get about 400 views but only 17 reviews. ****I know reviewing isn't always fun, but when the review rate is less than 5%, I have to assume that it's not worth reviewing because** you guys didn't like it. I don't want to waste time posting something no one likes.

But thank you very much to the people who did leave feedback. I appreciate it, you are all fabulous & this is for you :)

* * *

"Oh aren't these beautiful, Miley?" Tish said, holding up a crystal champagne flute and inspecting it closely.

"Yeah, I guess," Miley answered looking at the row of glasses in front of her. She could barely tell the difference between most of them.

"That one is Waterford crystal," Miley's wedding planner, Anne, gushed, "It's one of our most popular choices from our high profile guests."

_So in other words it was expensive_, Miley thought. She had only been with the wedding planner for ten minutes and she was already bored out of her mind. She could care less if her guests drank out of red Solo cups or $100 per glass champagne flutes.

"I think Liam would really like these Miley," her mom said, "You know he wants a traditional wedding."

Yes, Miley knew that. But maybe if she had known that she would have suggested they elope instead.

Six months until the wedding and she was supposed to pick out the table settings already… she didn't even know what she was going to have for dinner tonight.

Miley was excited to be engaged. In fact she had burst into tears the second she saw Liam on his knee in front of her. In her heart, she knew that she could be with Liam forever. And knowing that he felt the same way, that he wanted to make this commitment with her made her heart flutter even now. Being loved and wanted was the most amazing feeling to her.

But the more people talked about the wedding, the more Miley was beginning to resent it. At first Miley wanted just a small affair with a few friends and family, but then Liam had wanted more friends from Australia to be able to come and then her mom wanted more people from their side of the family to come and it became this big thing that Miley wasn't sure she wanted. She wanted to be able to enjoy herself at her wedding, not have to be introduced to a ton of new people and be interrogated by family she hadn't seen in months.

"Miley! Anne asked you something."

Miley snapped up from her thoughts, "Sorry could you repeat that?"

"I was just asking if you would prefer the plates to match the color scheme or if you'd rather go with a neutral color."

Miley stared at her wedding planner as if she was speaking another language. Anne and her mother looked at her expectantly.

"I... I don't know," Miley admitted, "Maybe we should wait until Liam can be here to help me decide."

"She can't stand to be apart from him," her mom said to the wedding planner as if Miley wasn't there.

Yes, Miley couldn't stand to be apart from him because without his mellow carefree attitude to even it out, Miley was anxious and jumpy and annoyed by everything. She couldn't wait for him to get home from filming on location in New York.

Anne smiled at Miley. "We can wait on the place settings. But you guys still definitely want to have the ceremony and the reception on the beach, right?"

Miley lit up at the mention of the beach. Her and Liam had first fell in love in Georgia on the beach and she thought it would be so perfect and romantic to get married there too.

"Yes," she said enthusiastically, "Maybe for the reception we could have tents right on the sand and then—"

"On the sand?" her mom interrupted, "Have you ever worn heels on the sand? And can you imagine standing with Liam without heels? It would be disproportionate."

Miley rolled her eyes. It seemed like every decision Miley made, her mom shot down. Miley was starting to begin to wonder whose wedding it really was.

"Well," Anne said sensing tension between the two, "How about I look at some beach venues and I'll also flag a few others I think you might like?"

"That would be perfect," Tish said, not letting Miley have a chance to say anything, "But now we have to go get Miley's measurements taken for her dress."

Tish learned forward giving Anne a hug and a kiss and then dragged Miley out of her studio office barely giving Miley a chance to wave goodbye.

"You are so lucky," Tish gushed when they were in the car, "I had to wear a wedding dress off the rack. Did you know that over twenty designers contacted me looking to make your dress? But Vera Wang is obviously the best choice. No one does a dress like her. I'll send her the measurements and she'll send us sketches and we can pick our favorite."

Something about her mom using the word "we" rubbed Miley the wrong way. She appreciated having her mom there to help her, but she didn't need her mom's approval on every single step. Like for her dress, Miley was used to dressing uniquely and maybe she just wanted a non-designer dress.

When they got to the seamstress Miley stood up in front of the three way mirror so that she could get her measurements taken.

The seamstress started to measure different parts of Miley's body; her legs, her arms, her torso, while Miley just stared at herself in the mirror. She never spent a long time looking at herself in mirrors because these day she basically just threw on the first thing she could find and tied her hair back. She was startled to realize that upon a closer look she barely recognized the girl who was looking back at her.

The old Miley had long darker hair that she loved to see streaming down her shoulders. The old Miley had curves while this Miley was all angles. And the old Miley would definitely have had a smile on her face while getting measured for the most important dress she'd ever wear.

It had happened subtly and slowly without her noticing, but somehow she had lost who she was completely.

"I can't breathe," Miley said suddenly.

"I'm sorry, was that too tight?" the seamstress asked confused, removing the measuring tape from her waist.

"Maybe you should add a few inches to that measurement, just in case," Tish suggested.

Miley was panicking and it was like her mother didn't even notice. When did they become so distant? She tried to suck in some air but it was like she couldn't get it into her system.

"I need to go outside and get some air," she announced.

Tish rolled her eyes, "Okay but we're on a schedule so can you please do it quickly?"

Miley was out of there faster than she knew she could move.

Seeing the sky relaxed her a little. The small fitting room had started to feel so suffocating. Was it a metaphor for the cage she was building for herself with this wedding?

All Miley knew was that she had to get out of the place she was in right now. It was too structured. It was following a pre-planned out path she never thought she'd take. She pulled her car keys out of her pocket. Yeah, her mom would probably be pretty pissed about Miley leaving her there, but she didn't really care.

She got in the car and drove off, already feeling lighter at the fact that she could just leave.

"A one bedroom suite starts at $500, miss," the concierge said politely.

"I'll take it," Miley said and quickly began counting out the cash to pay for the hotel room.

So maybe she was being a little dramatic by running away and checking into a hotel under a fake name, but Miley didn't care. She wanted space and this was the only way she knew how to get it.

"Do you need a bellhop to help you with any bags?"

Miley looked at her purse, which was the only thing she had with her.

"No thank you," she said with a smile and the concierge handed over her room key.

The second Miley got to her five star hotel room she flopped face first on the big fluffy bed and screamed into her pillow. When she was done, she dug her phone that she had silenced out of her purse. As she suspected, there were already ten calls from her mom and three voicemails. She deleted them without listening.

As she was holding the device, a name popped up on the screen. Liam. She smiled and picked it up after one ring.

"Hey babe."

Liam sighed in relief.

"Thank God, are you okay? Where are you? Are you okay? Why did you leave your mom? Are you okay?"

Miley giggled.

"You asked me if I was okay like three times. I'm fine."

Liam had to laugh at himself too. "Sorry I was just concerned since apparently you ran away during a dress fitting. Was your mom being overbearing?"

Miley was so happy to talk to her fiancé. He knew her. She didn't even have to say it and he knew how she felt.

"Yes. Can we please just elope?"

She'd said it as a joke, but the second it left her mouth she realized what a good idea it was.

Liam chuckled, "we can't elope."

"Why not? It'll be perfect. My mom can't try and control it. I don't have to worry about what crystal we should have at the place settings. Who even cares about that stuff? It can be just you and me."

"You're crazy," her fiancé said affectionately.

Miley was starting to get frustrated though. Didn't he want to marry her? Shouldn't he want to elope? Wasn't the guy supposed to not want all the fancy crap? It could be romantic, they could go somewhere special and it could be something just between them, not the whole world.

"Let's do it! Come on, Liam. This is perfect!"

"No, Miley," he said, suddenly serious, "It would break my mom's heart to elope. You're not thinking clearly right now."

"Do you not want to marry me?"

"What? Just because I don't want to run away on a whim and get married doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. I love you."

"If you loved me you'd think about my feelings and do what I want."

Liam sighed.

"Can we not have this conversation on the phone?"

"Why because YOU don't want to?" Miley said angrily, "I'll end this conversation for you then. You can forget about eloping because you can forget about marrying me."

Instead of hanging up, Miley threw her phone hard against the wall where it cracked. And fell to the floor. For good measure she got up and stomped on it, her heel successfully crushing it.

When she was done destroying her phone, she smiled. She hadn't had a fight like that with anyone in a long time and it felt good.

What didn't feel so good was when she woke up the next morning and the full weight of what she had done hit her. She'd run away from her mom, stranding her in Hollywood, told no one where she was, and then broke off her engagement to a man she loved.

The stubborn part of her though was still convinced that she was right. As much as she wanted to call up Liam and make things right, it also bothered her that she wanted to do that. She didn't know what she wanted anymore and trying to sort it out just gave her a headache.

Starbucks. She needed some caffeine and she would feel better. She was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday, but it didn't matter. It was early and she doubted she would see anyone she knew. She put her hair up and put her large sunglasses on. Then she drove down the block to the closest coffee bar.

The first sip of her latte felt like heaven. It was like she could already feel the caffeine in her system waking her up and making her feel alive.

A girl who had just made her coffee looked at Miley curiously. Miley knew her cover was about to be blown so she put her head down and rushed towards the exit. Since she wasn't looking where she was going, she ran into someone who was coming in.

I'm so sorry," the person said genuinely apologetic.

"It's fine," Miley said and was about to go past the guy when she heard his friend call her name.

"Miley?"

Her head jerked up and she realized the person who had recognized her was Joe. And if Joe was holding the door then...

Sure enough, it was Nick she had run into. They seemed surprised to see her, but not concerned which meant they probably didn't know that she had run away which hopefully meant it hadn't blow up into a big scandal.

"Hey Joe, Nick," she said quietly, hoping not to attract attention, "how are you?"

Joe came over her and gave her a huge hug. The unexpected contact almost put her over the edge. In her state, being held by anyone felt good.

"I'm good, how are you? We haven't seen you around at any events in a while," Joe said with that genuine smile on his face. Nick, however, was standing there with a stony look on his face. He didn't even say hi to her.

"I've been busy," she smiled and flicked her hand in the air. She wanted to get away from them. She might have been hidden behind her sunglasses but they weren't and if someone recognized them, they might start looking closer at her and recognize her too.

"Well, we're releasing our album tonight, you should come," Joe said. She smiled because she admired the way that Joe held no grudges and was nice to everyone.

"You and Liam, of course," he added quickly, "Congrats, by the way."

Miley looked at Nick and he quickly averted his eyes from her. From a purely objective standpoint, of course, he was looking really good. His face had matured a lot in the past year and he had definitely bulked up. His shirt was stretched tight across his chest and she couldn't help but notice. She wondered what he was thinking and if it was about her.

"I don't think we'll be able to make it, but thanks," she said to Joe before breezing out of the coffee shop.

When Miley got into her car, she realized her heart was racing. She hadn't seen Nick in what felt like forever. And even though she thought about him from time to time, seeing him in person was completely different. She wondered if he had a girlfriend.

Then she thought about Joe's invitation. It was exciting for them to release a new album. She knew that they had left Hollywood Records and she admired their courage. As much as she hated her record label sometimes, she couldn't bring herself to leave them.

It couldn't hurt to go, right? Even if she wasn't close with them anymore, they were still her friends. If they invited her it was only right if she went. It would be rude to blow them off.

At least that's what she told herself. But the truth was that doing something reckless like going to her ex-boyfriend's album release excited her. It was something no one expected of her which used to be her specialty. Also Nick didn't seem too enthusiastic about her possibly going and if there was something the old Miley loved to do it was get under Nick's skin. And if that's what she had to do to find herself again, she'd do it.


End file.
